


Grant Jansky

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Traders
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: “There’s chocolate milk,” Grant whispered conspiratorially. “He said I wasn’t allowed it until after dinner but if you’re having some...”





	Grant Jansky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It’s All Grant’s Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378667) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 



> Painted for the "Disability diversity" challenge over at Drawesome on Dreamwidth, because Grant's a genius like Rodney, and he's neuroatypical.  
> But mostly, painted as he's a favourite of mine and of respoftw, as an illustration for her excellent crossover fic, in which Grant is Rodney's cousin and inclined to blurt out truths John and Rodney need to hear.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/807e/3zas8pvrm577si7zg.jpg)

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/173707984830/grant-jansky-mific-traders-archive-of-our)


End file.
